


Reflection

by marmilly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cold Weather, Conflict, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Sweet, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmilly/pseuds/marmilly
Summary: Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I am starting this with little experience in writing actual books.I love to read and express emotion and beauty in my writing, so i wanted to start this as a hobby for me to try to finish a real project.i hope you enjoy it <3I ask please, like many other writers, for you to respect my work and writing.DO NOT share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. I will delete it. Please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites. I will delete it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I am starting this with little experience in writing actual books.   
> I love to read and express emotion and beauty in my writing, so i wanted to start this as a hobby for me to try to finish a real project.  
> i hope you enjoy it <3  
> I ask please, like many other writers, for you to respect my work and writing.  
> DO NOT share this to the CC's in any tags, donos, or other sources. I will delete it. Please do not pass around pdfs, plagiarized versions, or upload my work to other sites. I will delete it.

A gentle glow of light and colors washed over Clay’s face as he pressed his ear to the side of the cold glass. He recalled his sweetest memories, a lullaby whispers silently in his ear as he closes his eyes. The soft words that he knew and loved, laced with honey, were a familiar comfort in dark times. And as he breathed calmly and sighed, letting his memories overtake him, Clay felt the most at peace as he had been in a while. 

Now Clay traveled in space, an obscure lonely blur. The only human, all alone. Being in space was an ordeal, but it was his sad reality. The more time passed, the longer he felt herself slipping deeper and deeper. Opening his eyes, he glanced around his pale white surroundings and hugged himself closer. Thoughts rising in his head, he couldn't help but think about what he missed dearly. Lost among stars, he relaxed. Now that all he once had had now faded away, he could only rely on himself, his raw being. 

"Just you and me," he whispered to no one in particular, but he wished there was someone to hear him. 

He felt tinier than ever, a meaningless speck in a world of simple black and white. Lifting his head up from the chilled crisp window, his gaze fell upon the outside of the glass as he, if even for a second, let himself admire the sky. The beautiful faint stars cast a solemn somber reflection upon his face as he blinked. Clay realized he was looking into a stranger's clear sympathetic eyes and gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to leave any comments/ criticism to help me, literally everything is welcome :)


End file.
